


Do You Have a Moment?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [59]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The outbreak of coughing among the older students was terrible to hear....
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1328
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Do You Have a Moment?

The situation settled down into a new status quo, hardly even distracting people from their exams. A quiet trickle of older students came to Dr Fell's office hours simply to check if he was all right with the way the rumours were going, and to assure him that they wouldn't out him (or his dear Anthony) without his permission. A smaller, more discreet, trickle of older students checked on Dr Crowley in the same way, mostly those he had helped personally or who had been taking Botany for long enough to see just how good a teacher he was.

Sure, he was a grumpy, vicious, bastard, but he was _their_ grumpy, vicious, bastard. And there wasn't a one of them that didn't know he wouldn't hesitate to defend them if it came down to it.

There were more of them than Crowley had expected, but then again, he hadn't expected there would be any at all. He was surprised and rather touched at the number who did check on him, if worried that his reputation was slipping. He partially relied on that reputation to keep his immediate path clear of people in the corridors - if people shied away from him, then he wasn't so likely to get knocked over (like that fool of a first-year had done to him) or forced to stand and wait trying to get through the crowds. And if he had that reputation anyway (because he certainly did) then it might as well make itself useful.

***

They arrived together at the pre-Christmas dinner, sat together, bantered, bickered, and gazed.

An exchange student who hadn't seen them before observed the way that Dr Crowley looked at Dr Fell and asked the first-year he was saying with very softly, "They are together, yes?"

The first-year answered just as softly, "It's kind of complicated. As far as we know, they aren't. Dr Fell is a married man, and Dr Crowley just - likes him very much. But it is one-sided."

There must have been a particularly bad cold going the rounds. The outbreak of coughing among the older students was terrible to hear.

***

"Are you doing anything for Valentine's Day, Dr Fell?" one student asked in an effort to distract him.

"My dear Anthony tells me he has something planned for us." Dr Fell's face went soft with affection. "Though he refuses to tell me what, the old fiend, other than he's picking me up here, after work."

Rather a lot of students decided to hang around for a glimpse of the mysterious Dear Anthony. They were quite put out when Dr Crowley sauntered through the crowd with flowers (thankfully not roses) carried lightly in one hand, and popped his head round Dr Fell's door. "Got a moment for me to buttonhole you?" he asked.

Dr Fell came bustling out into full view of the crowd with a beaming smile. "Of course," he said, as the students swelled with anger at Dr Crowley daring to intrude on Dr Fell's special day, and Dr Crowley slipped a green carnation into the buttonhole of Dr Fell's old coat. "You can buttonhole me any time, Anthony dear." Dr Fell took the second of the two green carnations that Dr Crowley had brought and slipped it under the pin Crowley was wearing for the purpose. "Did you grow these yourself?"

Around them lay a great ring of stunned silence, as every sign of affection the students had seen between the two was abruptly cast in a new light.

Crowley couldn't prevent a true smile from breaking out on his own face at the sight. Once he managed to fight off laughter enough to talk, he said, "'Course, angel. You coming? Reservations won't wait, you know."

Aziraphale beamed. "Well then, better get a wiggle on," he replied, and they walked together through the crowd and out to where the Bentley was waiting for them.

Once the doors closed behind them, the students looked at each other and, almost in unison, facepalmed.


End file.
